


You Win

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: Whirl's angry about losing to a wrecker in a contest, so he goes and forces the mech he likes most, Rung, admit defeat and tell him that he won... Then he takes the prize he has always wanted.This is an old story from my requests story, and I got tired of that one being around, so I moved all the chapters into single stories.





	You Win

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first story written back in 2015. Unedited.

Rung looked up when Whirl just barged into his berthroom, venting loudly as he leaned back in his seat and stared at the other mech in silence for several moments, aware of the fact that the much larger mech had just lost in a contest with one of his wreckers and was angry about it. "What the hell are you doin'?" He demanded in a calm, collected tone although he was confused as to how the yellow-opticed mech had gotten into his berthroom but also why he had just decided to barge in on him without even knocking, the orange mech noticing that Whirl was walking strangely as he approached the smaller mech sitting at his desk.

Frowning, Rung eyed Whirl and leaned away from him when the greenish coloured mech came so close to him, slightly unsettled by how the other Autobot was acting. "Whirl, I don't know what's up with you, but you can't just walk into my rom an-hey!" Rung cried out in surprise when he was suddenly grasped by both wrists and jerked out of his seat, the bigger bot pinning his servos above his helm with only one of his own, Rung's blue optics widening in surprise and slight fear. "Whirl! What're you-" He was cut off when Whirl buried his face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling him roughly and making him gasp softly. "Whirl-"

"Quiet." Whirl ordered in a violent snap, making Rung shut his mouth and remain silent as the upset mech nuzzled into the neck of the pinned Autobot, the orange mech struggling a little against the grip on his wrists. "I can't wait any longer." Whirl muttered roughly as he pulled away from Rung's neck and stared at him with his single optic, ignoring his weak attempts at getting free of his stronger grip. "And I want to enjoy this, so stop your slagging struggling!" He added with a shout, making Rung flinch and cringe a little.

Rung gasped and shivered when Whirl's free servo began to feel him up, running over his armoured chassis and abdomen and wandering towards his lower regions, making his spark beat spike drastically, especially when the large servo cupped his spike housing. "Wh-whirl!" Rung stammered as he felt his frame heat up a little bit, squeaking loudly when the warm servo began to grope and squeeze his spike housing in a mercilessly arousing way, making Rung squirm slightly as the metal of his spike housing warmed up to the touch, making his faceplates flush in embarrassement. Whining softly as Whirl's servo moved away from his lower regions, Rung watched it slide up his abdomen to allow the bulky mech's digits to dig into his hip joints where there was a gap in his armour, causing the mech to moan.

Whirl would've smirked if he had had a face to do so with at the pleasurable little moans coming from between slightly parted lips, suddenly ripping off Rung's upper armour, tossing it aside as the orange mech's chassis and abdomen were layed bare for him to exploit however he wished, chuckling at the little gasp of surprise Rung gave off, blue optics wide as he stared at the bigger mech.

Chuckling, Whirl stripped the smaller mech down until he was armourless, bare in his perfection before the bigger Autobot. "I've waited so long to see you like this, Rung." He murmured. "But even longer to hear you moan and watch you squirm beneath me~" He added before lifting the smaller mech onto the berth and lying him down on his back before he took the orange bot's servos and placed them against a metal bar at the helmboard. "Grip this, and don't take your servos off unless I say you can." He ordered.

Rung's optics widened considerably as he gripped the bar tightly, shaking with anticipation as he looked up at the larger mech that stood next to the berth and hummed in approval at the naked mech that lay stretched out before him, ready to be claimed.

Whirl hummed and felt his large, ridged spike pressurize at the sight and push against its covering, wanting to be freed, the big mech obliging it as he allowed his interface panel to snap back and his spik,e to slide out, proudly erect with beads of silvery transfluids on the tip as it twitched in the cool air.

Gasping loudly, Rung squirmed a bit as he clung to the steel bar he had been ordered to hold onto, whimpering needily as his optics were locked onto that large spike.

Chuckling calmly, Whirl tapped at Rung's housing. "Open up and let me see your little spike." He ordered with a growl, the orange mech quickly obeying, his panel sliding back and letting out his hard, throbbing spike that was so small in comparison to the other Autobot's.

Rung watched Whirl with large blue optics as the larger mech wrapped his slightly pointed digits around his spike and ran his thumb over the head of his aching spike, collecting the little beads of transfluids before he suddenly dug the tip of a digit into the slit of Rung's spike, making him howl from the sharp jab of bittersweet pleasure that to he felt as he nearly lost his grip on the metal bar. "P-Primus!" He moaned as the digits wrapped around his throbbng member constricted, making him squirm and groan with helpless neediness. "P-please, Whirl!" He begged loudly in need while the big bot just grunted in response. "I'm not doing anything until you admit I beat DarkSky." He ordered. "Admit that I won." He growled deeply with a wide inward smirk.  
"R-really?? Is th-this really necessa-AH!" Rung let out another cry of pleasure as that sharp digit dug into his slit again, but he clenched his denta in determination.

Whirl hummed in approval when the smaller mech seemed to be refusing to break, but he knew that he would break, and break soon. He allowed two digits of his free servo trace and play around the outer lips of the orange mech's fluttering, needy valve, caressing it as he purred at how soft it was, finally allowing them to penetrate Rung slightly, chuckling at the little whine that passed between those perfectly shaped lips, allowing his digits to sink into the hot, weeping valve with a laugh as he felt the slick walls convulse around his intruding appendages, chuckling when he saw Rung waver slightly, wriggling his digits around and flicking the orange mech's spike, earning another cute whine from the mech he had lusted after for so long. "So sentsitive and needy~" He purred teasingly before he dug into the slit again, much further and harder than he had the other two times.

"AH! Ok!" Rung cried out as he let go of the bar and tried to reach for Whirl's digit that was digging into his spike when both of his servos were caught and pinned above his helm as he squirmed helplessly. "OK! You win! Please just frag me!" He begged, bucking his hips a litle and causing the two digits to sink further into his slick valve, making him moan.

Whirl chuckled and removed both of his digits, the berth creaking under his weight as his larger mass got into it and over top of Rung, the big, one opticed mech using a knee to spread the orange bot's legs far apart and shivering when he saw the fluttering valve leak so much lubricants from between clenching walls, pressing the head of his spike against the hot opening before pressing into it, the ridges of his spike stimulating sensor nodes all along the lining of the valve, rung whining a little as his valve walls were spread so widely, stretching him obscenely to be able to accomodate the massive, throbbing spike that was now seated all the way into his valve, Whirl's sac pressed tightly against his aft and smearing his lubricants over his protoform.

Rung gave a sharp cry and arched his spinal struts as Whirl pulled out until only the very tip of his spike was inside of the wet valve before he slammed right back in again, making the smaller mech throw his helm back and scream with pleasure. "Whirl! Ah-ah!" He cried as he tried to press down into the thrusts that were causing his entire frame to jolt and slide over the berth, Whirl's grunts and moaning filling his audios. "You're so tight~" Whirl grunted pleasurably in his enjoyment as he rammed in and out of the heated, soaking wet valve as Rung wrapped his legs around his waist as best he could. "Ah! Oh, P-Primus Whirl! Ngh!" Rung moaned loudly as obscene, wet sounds reached his audios with each and every thrust of that deliciously massive spike between his spread legs. "H-Harder! Harder Whirl!" He begged, the big mech obliging, ramming against his pleasure core hard, making him throw his helm back and scream with the burning pleasure it caused for him.  
"Rung...~" Whirl moaned as he slammed repeatedly into that spot, their lower bodies as well as the berth quickly getting stained with lubricants and transfluids as their hips scraped together to cause paint transfer.  
"Fraaag, Whirl!" The usually quiet mech begged shamelessly, his partner smirking inwardly as he rammed into the straining valve.

Rung's valve was stretched so much, the lining of it made so thin that he could feel every pulsation of the ridged spike, crying out with the flare of pleasure that shot up his frame from another thrust to his pleasure core as the orange mech felt his charge build up to an almost unbearable heat, moaning as he felt Whirl's rod swell up a little more in preparation for his overload.

Shouting with pleasure, Rung moaned the larger mech's designation as he felt his overload come on hard and fast, his valve clamping down on the swollen member that jumped within the suddenly squeezing walls, its hot, thick transfluids pouring fourth as Rung's valve attempted to milk it of more, greedily wanting all of Whirl's overload, the silver transfluids already leaking out from around the depressurizing spike, Rung shivering in Whirl's arms, surprised to find out that they weren't done when he was suddenly grasped by the hips and jerked down the berth, whirl's still-erect spike tapping his lips. "Suck it." Whirl ordered, using it to part Rung's lips with the tip of it before the orange bot quickly opened his mouth, allowing the generous girth to be shoved down his intake, closing his lips around it as best he could, suckling at it and making dirty slurping noises ashe tried to get him off. He reached up and fondled the one-opticed mech's sac as he slurped and sucked at his spike, pressing his glossa against the slit, earning a grunt of pleasure from the hulking mech above him, making him feel good that he was pleasing the bigger mech.

Sucking hard and fast, Rung moved his servos to grip the insides of Whirl's thighs as he bobbed his helm between his legs, adjusting his mouth to be able to get more into his intake. He swirled his glossa around the tip as he sucked, grazing it with his denta as he felt it pulsating again, groaning around it as he felt it thrust into his mouth, suddenly and without warning.

Rung reached back to cup the bigger mech's aft, groping it as Whirl began to thrust hard and fast into his mouth, Rung gagging a little but just continuing to adjust his mouth to keep from choking as he wrapped his glossa around it and squeezed his aft hard, earning a pleasurable grunt from him before he suddenly felt the spike in his mouth twitch, warning him too late before hot, bitter transfluids filled his intake, making him cough a little before he quickly swallowed it, coughing now as the silver coloured fluids dribbled down his chin and he opened his mouth to allow Whirl to withdraw, the big mech lying beside him and pulling him tightly against his chassis, nuzzling into the side of Rung's helm. "Mine." he growled, making Rung shiver with delight. "You won." He murmured as he panted softly, listening to his interface partner's heavy breathing as they fell into recharge together on the berth sticky with their fluids.


End file.
